<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments with you by TomHanksIsLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754820">Moments with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHanksIsLife/pseuds/TomHanksIsLife'>TomHanksIsLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catch Me If You Can (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of smut honestly, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I was mad at the amount of fanfics for this fandom so I made one, M/M, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHanksIsLife/pseuds/TomHanksIsLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Moments between Carl and Frank</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Abagnale Jr./Carl Hanratty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reserved Men Have Deep Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a beginner writer,  so I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much,  and if there are any bits that are repetative or there are misspelled words I will try to remove them through editing phases. I'd also like to mention that I am shipping the personas of Frank and Carl in the movie or how their characters are portrayed,  I do not actually ship the real Frank Abagnale Jr.  And Carl Hanratty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl had always been a reserved man. </p><p>He never showed great interest in romantic aspects of life even when he was married,  though he loved his wife at the time and of course he still loves his kid now, he just couldn't wrap his head around buying flowers on birthdays or Wednesday date night,  or even making love to his wife properly.  His wife took this as selfish,  but to be honest he really just has no clue and no interest in chasing after someone. </p><p>Then Frank started a wild goose chase.</p><p>At first Carl didn't mind it too much, he's chased many con-men down and caught all of them. But after Frank's chase got longer and longer, Frank started crawling under his skin. All the little hints,  the calls every Christmas, the things Frank would leave for Carl to find all drove him mad. </p><p>He got so deep into chasing Frank down that when he finally caught him under his grip he wouldn't have anyone else watchover him. </p><p>When he persuaded his bosses to let Frank work for the FBI he didn't allow the boy to be under anyone elses care except his. He refuses to notice how his body burns just thinking of letting the boy with someone else, or how his heart aches when Frank decideds to visit someone elses cubicle and not his office even if this happens on the rarest occasions. </p><p>Carl covered up these sensations with the mindset that he just got really determined,  but deep down he knows it's whats slowly turning him crazy, and all the things he tried to keep for himself are starting to let out. </p><p>Though Carl keeps his composure,  Frank is starting to notice the little changes happening to the older man. He started working standing up,  like his body is so tense that he can't sit comfortably. Carl seems to clench his jaw whenever Frank visits the office. But what Frank really can't get out of his head is that Carl starts to stare more often. Even from the seperation of their offices he can feel the strong gaze of the man across the room,  and when he looks up to peak Carl moves away in haste, sometimes even leaving his office his to avoid a conversation that needs to be brought up. Frank however does not think these gazes are of anger or overwhelming thoughts of him trying to escape.</p><p>Frank during his years has experienced all the gazes, from women who want him to men who want to be him, and men who wanted to throw him in a prison cell to rot. So he feels experienced enough to say he knows how to be around people, but if Frank really believes that the reserved man is staring at him in "that way" he needs to prove it for himself,  and possibly to Carl too. </p><p>The FBI is a serious organization, but every now and then they have these small little events that everyone seems to take place in. Today was "Wear you favorite outfit day", and Frank took this as an advantage to really bring out whatever Carl is hiding behind his gazes. </p><p>Though Frank had always been wearing expensive suits and masculine wear, he was also fond to clothing that really showed the curve of his body, and the pretty features that he had. He wore a yellow cropped top sweater that was long sleeved and white plaid-like pants with a brown belt. He wore boots with a slight heel that brought his height 2 inches up. And finally,  to really put his outfit together he put on white nail polish to show off his pretty hands, that women he'd been with mentioned the soft look to them.</p><p>Though he knows he has worn a feminine like outfit, he doesn't find that his masculinity has lessened by it,  to him he actually feels a lot more empowered,  being able to wear what he wants and show of his body without worrying of the judgement of others. He knows of the people that judge a man by what he wears but he believes that he should be able to live and express what he wants and be his authentic self. This outfit is his favorite because not only does he look absolutely spectacular,  but he also feels more empowered as a man. </p><p>And he's also pretty sure Carl would notice this outfit. </p><p>Frank had always known that somehow he was attracted to the older man and that didn't bother him. All these years he's gotten what he's wanted,  why couldn't he get him? </p><p><em>"Probably because the man is a reserved freak" </em>Frank thought to himself. </p><p>He opened the doors to where his area is and all the gazes landed on him. All of them we're positive stares, all the women envious of his outfit,  all the men almost drooling, and though he appreciated that his work environment is non-toxic,  his gaze immediatly landed on the man across the room,  in his office,  yet again standing and stressfully moving around. </p><p>Frank couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Carl. </p><p>The man wore a three piece, navy blue suit with a black plaid tie and a crisp white button up, with a golden chain dangling around the vest area which highlighted the dark blue color. His slacks and top were slightly tight around him so it accentuated the muscles and the figure Carl started to form. It was no secret that Carl had been working out cause his body started forming the slightest "V" and his arms slightly muscular. He wasn't buff but he was fit and-somehow-along the lines of softly ripped. His hair was still gelled but you can tell the natural curls that are trying to fight back, leaving him with a small little wave at the front. </p><p>And Frank found Carl looking sexy as fuck and he couldn't deny it. </p><p>Frank fought back the drool that wanted to fall out and walked towards the older man's office, putting on the slightest,  prettiest smile he had and a small sway to his hips, which gave small glances at the outlines of his abs, and showed off his lean and curvy figure. Frank reached Carl's office and opened the door creating a rustling sound from the blinds. </p><p>"Frank can you let me know the ink they used on this check it doesn't have the same reaction as-"</p><p>Carl turned his chair and his eyes opened wide at the sight infront of him,  his mouth opened and closed as if he were to say something but decided against it. Carl was entranced almost, from what he was seeing, he fought to keep his composure but failed, staying completely still and speechless. </p><p>Frank noticed the reaction and smirked, he leaned against the door and put one hand in his pocket and the other reached for the check that was still in-between them due to Carl's motionless state. Frank let their hands brush as he took the check from Carl's hand. That action brought Carl back into reality and quickly looked away, turning his chair around trying to go back and focus on whatever he was doing. </p><p>Frank decided to play a little more, he was a young man, he still liked games. </p><p>Frank bent over the desk on the opposite end of Carl's and took a closer look at the check. His legs hit the back of Carl's chair which startled him. Carl turned to see the backside of Frank right infront of his face. </p><p>Carl's reservations were melting away by the second,  all this time Carl never felt such a burning sensation building up in him,  he doesn't know what it is but Carl knows he can't control it much longer. He stared at Frank's back and saw the skin that was exposed due to the cropped clothing, his eyes followed the curve of his hips all the way to the plump of his ass, then went back up to the nape of his neck. Carl didn't know what he was feeling, though he felt some sort of combination of possesiveness and urge to see more skin then what was presented to him. He stared longer and longer, his composure completely gone as blood started flowing downwards to his groin. </p><p>"It's not typewriter ink that's for sure, but it has some sort of gel feature, it gave the slightest smudge under my fingertips"</p><p>Frank stood straight and turned around to see the man that was staring at him. Frank noticed the fire that was in them, he could see all the sensations happening to him. Frank looked slowly down, adoring the figure of the man until his eyes landed on the growing bulge in Carl's pants. He smirked at Carl, knowing he's already broken through the man's walls</p><p>"If you have a problem Carl, I'm always just in the next office" Frank joked</p><p>Carl continued trying, maybe he will settle soon,  but the throbbing in his pants started to grow and soon he couldn't handle it anymore, his walls were all down. </p><p>He stood up hastily and he grabbed the back of Franks neck and placed the other on his ass connected their lips roughly. He bit Frank's bottom lip and Frank moaned,  which gave entrance for Carl to explore his mouth. Carl pulled back and Frank whined but used the oppurtunity get some air but Carl had other plans. His lips went to his chin then to his jawline, then nibbled and sucked on Frank's pulse point hoping to leave a mark. Frank was already a mess,  moaning uncontrollably and clinging unto Carl like he was going to collapse if he didn't. Carl started taking of his suit jacket and unbuttoning his vest while kissing Frank again. Frank took of his crop leaving him half naked. Carl continued leaving marks on his neck as Frank unbuttoned Carl's shirt. Carl threw it to the side as he began moving down Frank's body, kissing his collar bone to his pectoral muscled, and slowly licking his left nipple, then biting down, making Frank cry out. </p><p>He continued to nip and bite on Frank's left nipple and pinched the other which left Frank a whining and moaning mess, He pulled on Carl's hair and Carl growled at the action. He stood up and oulled Frank down to his knees where he found himself right infront of Carl's groin. He took the hint and started unbuckling the man's belt, opened the button and pulled down the zipper,  in which he saw the wet spot forming on the man's briefs. He pulled the pant's and underware down to the older man's knees and a full 9 inches stood tall and Frank was overwhelmed by the size,  he wasn't even sure if he could fit it in his mouth. He kitten licked the slit and started sucking on the tip which made Carl groan. </p><p>Frank wasn't experienced with blowjobs and Carl figured this, so he held the back of Frank's head and slowly led a more of his length in Franks mouth and he moaned at the warmth of the boy's mouth and led his head to go up and down on it,  making Carl pant and moan. Soon Frank got his own rhythm and went slightly faster, Carl reached the back of Frank's throat and he gagged a little,  which made vibrations shoot up Carl and make him moan. Frank sucked and bobbed his head up and down Carl's shaft as he rubbed his hand on the length that his mouth couldn't  take. Carl lost more and more control and soon he was pulling on Frank's hair and started fucking his mouth roughly, he looked down to see Frank looking up at him while he fucked his mouth and growled at the sight. He came closer and closer to climax until he saw stars, he came down Frank's throat and Frank swallowed every bit of it,  not letting a drop unto the floor. </p><p>Carl was not done however. He had never fed the beast in him and now that he released it, it was starving. And this beast wouldn't let a single bit of it's meal go to waste. </p><p>Carl pulled Frank from the floor and bent him over the desk, ass in the air. Carl pulled down Frank's pants and boxers to reveal the perfectly round ass to him. He let his hands carress the smooth skin and gave it a spank, making Frank whine in both pain and pleasure. Carl pulled the cheeks apart to reveal the tight pink hole that was clenching infront of him. Carl smirked at the sight and couldn't resist the temptation of getting a taste. He licked the rim of the hole which made Frank shiver. </p><p>"Carl.. Carl please" Frank pleaded</p><p>Carl teased him more,  mearly licking just the rim of his hole until Frank was begging and pleading for more. Carl then shoved his tongue in Frank's entrance which made him moan. Frank whined and moaned as Carl thrust his tongue in and out of his hole. Carl squeezed Franks ass as he ate out of it and Frank kept moaning and shivering under him,  and Carl riveted in the sexy sounds Frank kept making. When he pulled away,  he saw Frank's hole slick and wet,  and Frank whined at the feeling of emptiness. Carl couldn't say he was prepared though, so he got one finger and slowly put it in. Frank is not accustomed to having something stretch him out, one finger was fine until Carl added another, then Franked tensed up in the slight pain of him being stretched. Carl rubbed his back and shushed him sweetly. </p><p>"I need you to relax,  if you let your muscles tense it won't feel as good"</p><p>Carl explained and Frank nodded,  trying to relax his muscles to the sensation. Carl added a third finger and soon Frank started to get used to it, though he still felt the pain and he was going to tell Carl that it hurt too much for him to be pleasured by it,  until Carl hit a set of nerves that Frank didn't know he had and he saw stars. </p><p>"Holy shit... Carl... Touch me there again.. Again please" Frank moaned</p><p>Carl smirked,  knowing that he found what he was looking for and continued to thrust in and out in that angle and Frank was almost screaming at the feeling. Carl pulled his fingers out and Frank was about to whine until he felt the tip of Carl's length on his entrance, he took a deep breath as Carl slowly entered him, it seemed as if his fingers did nothing to help the stretch he recieved from Carl entering him. Carl slowly filled him until his entire shaft was inside of Frank and he moaned. He thrusted slowly at first letting Frank get used to it but the young boy was having none of it. </p><p>"ah... ah... Carl please just.... Faster.. Harder.. Please! "</p><p>Frank cried out and Carl obliged as he grabbed his hips started to quicken the pace. Every thrust carl would moan and the more sounds Frank made the faster and harder Carl went, the desk started banging against the wall and Frank's moans were becoming unpatterned. Frank felt himself coming closer to the edge until the room turned white,  lightning burst through his veins and his eyes rolled back as he came while shouting out Carl's name. Carl started feeling the pit in his stomach until he released while groaning. </p><p>"Frank,  fuck,  fuck yes! "</p><p>Carl growled as he rode out his high and kept thrusting into Frank's over sensitive hole as he came inside him.</p><p>After both calmed down from their climaxes Carl pulled out and grabbed the tissue box on the side of the desk that surprisingly didn't fall over. </p><p>He pulled out some tissues and started wiping and cleaning up Frank as he laid there, his body feeling limp but satisfied. Carl and Frank were comfortably silent as Carl finished cleaning both of them up. He pulled up his and Frank's pants back up,  and Frank expected Carl to sit back down and go back to work like nothing happened. Before he did all of this he thought that this would be a one time thing, he got what he wanted and even though he craved for more he can't possibly ask for it,  and his heart sank when he saw that this was over. </p><p>But Carl pulled Frank to an embrace and burried his face in Frank's hair. Frank was startled but accepted the hug, and he laid his face in Carl's neck. And they just stood there in the middle of the office embracing and enjoying each other's company and warmth. </p><p>And Carl's secrets may have been revealed but he was able to let go with someone beautiful. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Domestic Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank doesn't know which part of the day he loves more</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is definetly not an original idea, but i love the concept of domestic life. And i got the setup from a different story but not of the same fandom. Though the story and the plot i put here is mine the setup i credit to that one wattpad author that made a story with a similar baseline. But this story that i put here is still mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank doesn't know which part of the day he loves more.</p><p>It could be the morning, where he finds himself snuggling to the chest of the man he loves, under the covers, warm and cozy as the sunlight shines through their yellow curtain, lighting up the room with yellow rays as the dust settles slowly by the window. He could hear the soft snores Carl makes which make him smile and giggle. He usually wakes up first but takes longer to get ready, thats why before they were together Carl would end up leaving first, but now they always leave and go home together, sometimes grab something to eat first. </p><p>Frank would get up slowly as to not disturb Carl, he wouldn't want him to wake up anyways at the moment because he always looked so peaceful, and handsome.</p><p>'<em>A man who is incredibly hot whatever he's doing, how did I get so lucky?'</em></p><p>Frank giggled at the thought.</p><p>Their routine in the morning was simple but he riveted in the atmosphere of pure domestic love. He would start the coffee and make breakfast, and that smell would be the one that wakes Carl up. After waking up Carl would always do one thing before anything else and thats walk up behind Frank,  hug by his waist and just cuddle there while Frank was either drinking coffee or making breakfast. He would lay his head on Frank's shoulder and they would lightly sway at Frank's humming. Their morning was beautiful and perfect.</p><p>Or, it could be his afternoons, which if it wasn't the weekend he would be busily working on all the fruads and people they had to catch, chasing after deadlines and running after fakes. But whenever he had the chance he would go to Carl's office and just tinker with little things and loiter at the small space, just to annoy Carl. Sometimes Carl would just ignore the tactic and make Frank work with him instead, but most of the time Carl would -gently- grab Frank, and make him bendover his desk, close the blinds and behave him, which is how Frank calls it. And though he likes working with Carl, this would probably be his favorite and best option. Which made afternoons such a fun and pleasurable part of the day.</p><p>Or, possibly the evenings. They would either grab some fancy take out or Frank would cook the dinner himself, either way they would be laughing and chatting, watching TV on the couch. He would make Carl laugh and his smile would make his knees jelly. His smile was so perfect to Frank and he loved it, one of Frank's biggest achievements was to make "the man who never laughs" well, laugh. At evening his emotions are heightened that he just can't resit the temptation that when Carl laughs he stares at him for a minute, and when Carl turns and stares back they lean in and slowly and gently kiss. Though this may seem specific they do this almost every evening now, kissing for as long as they want, just kissing, leaving no space for any other feeling besides love. And as the stars shine at the sky they seem to glow under the moonlight that shines through their home. It was heavenly.</p><p>And lastly, the late nights. He would find himself moaning and shivering under Carl as they made love. It was nothing rough like in the office or in other occasions. It was sweet, pleasurable, Frank could see the love in Carl's movements as he touched every inch of his body. When they would moan eachother's names when Carl quickens the pace, the bed would rock and the wall would have small dents but it was the last thing they think about in those moments. When they both reach their high they moan and whisper i love you to eachother, then slowly collapse and fall down on one another, breathing becoming steady and falling asleep in eachother's arms. Every night he falls asleep filled with the love of the man he treasures the most.</p><p>All these moments, the beauty of each one, the love he has recieved in every one is all thanks to one man. He wouldn't know what he'd do if he lost this man, he loves every part of everyday, and mostly he loves the man who gives him everything, and that man loves him so much aswell. Living together everyday is what's beautiful. Every part of every day is heaven to him as long as they are together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I didn't actually expect some people to read the first part so thanks to that small group of people. I hope you enjoy this one as well :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first part of this collection,  personally even if no one will read this I'll still keep making it until eventually I burn out.  Hopefully if you do read this though leave a comment or give kudos,  but what's most important is that you enjoyed.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>